1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dishwashers and, more particularly, to dishwashers having an improved washing-water dispersion assembly therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art of dishwashers to provide a water-powered countertop dishwasher wherein the dishes remain stationary and the washing media are supplied to a horizontallyrotatable hollow arm provided with spray nozzles or apertures, only some of which are oriented to project water from the arm onto the dishes and wherein other spray nozzles or spray apertures are directed so that the emission of water therefrom provides a turning moment which causes the arm to rotate.
Such dishwashers typically have been of lightweight and portable design and have been adapted to wash a relatively small quantity of tableware as the dish rack is usually of limited capacity. Prior art examples of such dishwashers include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,557,283, 4,420,005, 4,135,532 and 3,773,060.
Such dishwashers have been of very limited size, for the sake of convenient portability, and this size limitation has had a impact upon cleaning capability because of interior space limitations which directly impact the availability of adequate space between the dishes for effective washing. The rotary nozzle system is provided to disperse a mixture of water and detergent and rinse water within the dishwasher. The size limitations of the dishwasher as well as typical water pressure limitations directly impact the size and design of the rotary nozzle system. Without unduly limiting the dish capacity of the dishwasher, practitioners have constantly sought to improve the rotary nozzle system to optimize the washing process while at the same time utilizing the water pressure to develop a force sufficient to rotate the nozzle system.